


Hemingway Can Suck It (Traducción)

by Polyphemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (pero no de verdad), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Professors, M/M, Malentendidos, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Relación Profesor-Alumno, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphemus/pseuds/Polyphemus
Summary: "Para todos aquellos que acaban de transferirse a esta clase, o simplemente decidieron que el primer día no es lo suficientemente importante para asistir, yo soy el profesor Hale. Sean bienvenidos a la clase de Inglés 346, la novela americana".Stiles está muy seguro de que tiene la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la impresión, porque,demonios, ahora ya entiende por qué sus alumnos decidieron cambiarse de clase. Por Dios, él también lo hubiera hecho si fuera estudiante.(O: Stiles es un profesor de Biología y Derek piensa que es un estudiante).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hemingway Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447843) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Este trabajo estuvo parcialmente inspirado por el fic cherick [An Ideal Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/287077/chapters/458185), el cual es un millón de veces mejor, así que si les gusta el cherick, deberían leerlo. Además, puede que desprecie a Hemingway, así que quedan advertidos.
> 
> Advertencias: malentendidos que implican la existencia de una relación entre profesor-alumno.
> 
> \--
> 
> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este trabajo pertenece a [KuriKuri.](/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri) Yo sólo me dediqué a traducirlo al español con el [permiso de la autora](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/159040196735/). 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Fue muy divertido traducirlo. 
> 
> Pueden encontrar el trabajo original [aquí.](/works/2447843)
> 
>  
> 
> **No doy autorización a que suban o compartan mis traducciones en ninguna página web. Por favor, respeten esto.**

—Estaba teniendo un buen día —dice Stiles sin preámbulos, ocupando el asiento frente a Lydia con una mueca de enojo en el rostro—. De hecho, estaba teniendo un día _excelente_.

—¿Pero? —pregunta Lydia desinteresadamente, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de los exámenes que está corrigiendo con un bolígrafo rojo.

—Pero luego me enteré de que, a excepción de cinco personas, todos mis alumnos de Biología 424 se transfirieron de clase a última hora —se queja Stiles haciendo gestos con las manos y volviendo a desplomarse en el asiento—. Todos excepto cinco alumnos, Lydia. _Cinco_. Tuve que cancelarla.

—¿Se transfirieron de _tu clase_? —pregunta Lydia, ahora con más interés y levantando la mirada.

Stiles no puede evitar sentirse un poco halagado por la forma en que lo dijo, porque sabe que es un buen profesor, ¿de acuerdo? Es joven y entusiasta y jamás olvida ningún nombre. Además, la epigenética es alucinante, así que no existe ningún motivo por el cual más de la mitad de sus alumnos deberían transferirse de su clase.

—Dijiste que es tu clase de Biología, ¿no? —continúa Lydia, con una mirada de contemplación en el rostro, acercándose el bolígrafo a sus labios perfectamente maquillados—. ¿Lunes, miércoles y viernes a las ocho de la mañana?

—Sí —dice Stiles, mirando a Lydia de forma sospechosa. Es obvio que sabe algo al respecto que él no.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste el departamento de inglés? —pregunta, sonriendo maliciosamente, lo cual asusta y excita a Stiles a partes iguales.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué? —pregunta Stiles cautelosamente y con el ceño fruncido. Después de todo, es una pregunta un tanto extraña.

—Hay un nuevo miembro en el personal cuya clase coincide con tu clase de Biología —responde Lydia, como si esa explicación fuera suficiente. Si hubiese sido la clase de _ella_   la que coincidiera con la de Stiles, él entendería que sus alumnos quisieran transferirse, pero, ¿que todos sus alumnos de biología quisieran transferirse a una clase de _Inglés_? Claramente Lydia no había bebido suficiente café esta mañana.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —pregunta Stiles, frunciendo aún más el ceño y arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

—Creo que tendrás que ir y comprobarlo tú mismo —responde Lydia, con una sonrisa burlona y un destello peligroso reflejándose en sus ojos—. Creo que la clase se encuentra en el salón número 240 del SEC.

—¿Y tú cómo _sabes_ eso? —pregunta Stiles, porque, siendo honestos, todo esto se está volviendo cada vez más complicado de entender.

—Puede que haya asistido a la clase esta mañana —confiesa Lydia, aunque en lugar de sonar culpable o avergonzada suena bastante complacida—. Realmente no es mi tipo, pero puedo entender por qué tus alumnos decidieron transferirse.

—¿La clase no fue de tu tipo? —pregunta Stiles, muy confundido.

—Sólo ve a echar un vistazo —suspira Lydia, haciendo esa expresión en la que voltea los ojos con incredulidad pero sin voltearlos realmente—. Luego me lo agradecerás.

Stiles suelta un resoplido exasperado, pero no intenta sacarle más información a Lydia, ya que sería esforzarse en vano. Hasta ahí llega la conversación y a continuación Stiles está asintiendo comprensivamente mientras Lydia se queja de algunos estudiantes algo estúpidos. De alguna manera se había visto obligada a impartir una clase de Introducción a la biología, algo que Stiles no envidia _en_ _absoluto_ , ya que hay aproximadamente, ¿cuántos? ¿De doscientos a trescientos estudiantes en cada sección?

A pesar de eso, no se olvida de la misteriosa clase de Inglés, razón por la cual en lugar de quedarse en su departamento durmiendo plácidamente, al día siguiente se encuentra a sí mismo dentro del _Sheppard English Center_ caminando sin dirección a las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, tratando de recordar el número de la habitación donde Lydia le había dicho que estaba la clase. Sabe que es en el segundo piso, pero…

—Se ve perdido —dice una voz que hace que a Stiles casi le de un infarto del susto.

Se da la vuelta, con una respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero la mente se le pone en blanco en cuanto le echa una mirada a su salvador. Porque, _demonios_ , necesita perderse más a menudo si eso significa que este tipo le va a dar una mano. Stiles se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior mientras trata de pensar en algo que decir.

—Olvidé el número del salón. —Es lo que decide decir finalmente, dirigiéndole su sonrisa más encantadora al hombre. Dios, cómo espera que a este tipo le gusten los genetistas con pintas de nerd. Stiles no lo reconoce, pero se ve muy mayor para ser estudiante. ¿Un nuevo profesor, quizá?

—¿De cuál clase? —pregunta el tipo atractivo, que para decepción de Stiles, suena más molesto que encantado.

—Uh —musita Stiles, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe cuál clase es la que busca—, no estoy muy seguro. Sé que empieza a las ocho y la imparte un nuevo profesor.

—¿Ni siquiera se sabe el nombre del curso? —pregunta, haciendo que Stiles se estremezca un poco, porque, sí, quizá debió haberlo buscado en la lista de cursos, pero estaba un poco ocupado avisándole a sus alumnos restantes que la clase de Biología había sido cancelada. _Después_ tuvo que averiguar cómo cambiar el curso al próximo semestre y rehacer todo su horario de investigación para compensar el tiempo perdido. Su semestre de invierno estará bastante agitado.

—He estado un poco ocupado últimamente, ¿y qué? —dijo Stiles, resoplando y cruzando los brazos—. Ahora, ¿sabes de cuál clase hablo, o voy a tener que seguir revisando cada maldito salón de este piso hasta encontrarlo?

—Venga conmigo —dice el tipo, y, vaya, Stiles pensaba que Lydia era la única que podía voltear los ojos con incredulidad pero sin voltearlos en realidad. Quizá es una habilidad innata en la gente atractiva. O también podía ser algo que desarrollaban especialmente para expresar el odio que sentían hacia él.

Stiles, por su parte, no tiene ningún problema en voltear los ojos _en serio._ De todas formas, sigue al hombre, pero sólo porque la clase va a comenzar relativamente pronto y sabe lo molesto que es estar tratando de dar una clase y ser interrumpido a cada momento por gente llegando tarde. El lugar al que lo lleva el tipo guapo parece más un salón que un auditorio, pero considerando el tipo de clase que es, no debería sorprenderlo.

Sin embargo, lo que _sí_ lo sorprende es la cantidad de gente que hay. De hecho, Stiles se ve obligado a quedarse de pie al final del salón ya que todos los asientos están ocupados. En serio, ¿qué podría ser tan genial sobre…?

—Para todos aquellos que acaban de transferirse a esta clase o simplemente decidieron que el primer día no es lo suficientemente importante para asistir, yo soy el profesor Hale —anuncia el tipo atractivo, poniéndose de pie frente a la clase, estudiándola con la mirada fija—. Sean bienvenidos a la clase de Inglés 346, la novela americana.

Oh, vaya. Stiles está muy seguro de que tiene la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de la impresión, porque, demonios, ahora ya entiende por qué sus alumnos decidieron cambiarse de clase. Por Dios, él también lo hubiera hecho si fuera estudiante. Por supuesto, el tipo —el profesor Hale— se veía atractivo en los pasillos, pero a Stiles se le debilitan las rodillas al oír el tono de voz con el que está hablando en este momento, y está bastante seguro de que no es la única persona en el salón que se siente así.

—Ahora, como pudieron haber notado en el plan de estudios, nuestro primer libro, el cual ya deberían haber comenzado a leer, es _Adiós a las armas_ , de Ernest Hemingway. —Continúa el profesor Hale, dándose la vuelta para escribir alguna información básica acerca de Hemingway en el pizarrón detrás de sí—. Hemingway fue uno de los más influyentes, y posiblemente uno de los mejores, escritores americanos de…

Stiles no puede evitar soltar una risita burlona. No se puede contener, no cuando alguien se refiere a Hemingway como “uno de los mejores escritores americanos”.

—¿Tiene algo que opinar al respecto, señor…? —pregunta Hale, dándose la vuelta para mirar _directamente_ a Stiles. Por favor, ¿cómo es posible que lo haya oído, siquiera?

—Stiles —responde Stiles, sonriéndole a Hale burlonamente—. Sólo digo que… _Hemingway_ … ¿Es en serio?

—¿Tiene algún problema con Hemingway? —pregunta Hale, levantando una ceja, claramente aburrido ante la respuesta de Stiles.

—¿Además del hecho de que el tipo es prácticamente la personificación misma de la frase “ _no homo_ ”? —contesta Stiles, y puede jurar que por un segundo Hale casi sonrió divertido—. Por favor, la sociedad americana no necesitaba de sus aportes al sexismo y al ideal de la hipermasculinidad. 

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que su manera de escribir… —empieza Hale, siendo interrumpido por la risa burlona de Stiles.

—O sea, ¿los mensajes sociales y las consecuencias que acarrearon sus libros deben ser ignorados sólo porque escribía bonito? —replica Stiles, sin poder evitar disfrutar la forma en que Hale frunce el ceño ante sus palabras—. Los únicos libros que valen la pena son aquellos que de verdad significan algo.

—¿Acaso le gustaría descartar más del setenta y cinco por cierto de la literatura en todo el mundo? —pregunta Hale, mirando a Stiles con intensidad—. ¿Es acaso la serie de _Harry Potter_ insignificante para usted?

—Por favor, Harry Potter habla sobre lo poderoso que es el amor y las familias adoptivas —discute Stiles entrecerrando los ojos, porque _nadie_ tiene el derecho de insultar _Harry Potter_ en su presencia—. Hemingway sólo escribe acerca de hombres bebiendo y mujeres llorando.

—En ese caso, señor Stiles, seguramente podrá contarme lo mucho que odia a Hemingway en nuestras siguientes clases, cuando comencemos a adentrarnos en su libro —responde Hale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Stiles casi se tiene que morder la lengua para no retarlo en ese momento, lo único que lo detiene es darse cuenta de que tres de sus antiguos alumnos de su clase de Biogenética lo están mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Qué puede decir? Parece que el profesor Hale saca a relucir sus mejores cualidades.

 

\-- 

 

La próxima vez que ve al profesor Hale es apenas un día después de su primer encuentro. Y no fue a propósito. En realidad sería mejor decir que la próxima vez que Stiles _se cruza accidentalmente_ con el profesor Hale es apenas un día después de su primer encuentro. De forma literal.

—¡Mierda! —grita Stiles al cruzar la vuelta de la esquina con demasiada rapidez y encontrarse cara a cara con Hale.

Por desgracia, Hale se asusta tanto como él y choca contra Stiles antes de poder aminorar el paso lo suficiente como para evitarlo. Las carpetas que Hale tenía en las manos se caen al piso y Stiles casi sufre el mismo destino, ya que su cuerpo delgado no es competencia para la pared de músculos que es Hale. Pero antes de poder caerse de cara al piso, un brazo fuerte lo sujeta de la cintura, manteniéndolo a salvo.

—Hola —dice torpemente, acomodándose los anteojos torcidos. Mierda, si hubiese sabido que se cruzaría con Hale hoy, se hubiera puesto los lentes de contacto—, eh, gracias, profesor Hale.

—Debería fijarse por dónde va, señor Stiles —dice Hale después de un momento, soltando la cintura de Stiles rápidamente, como si el contacto lo hubiese quemado.

—Sólo Stiles —dice éste rápidamente, todavía mirando a Hale, complemente asombrado—. Stiles es mi primer nombre.

—¿Tus padres te llamaron “Stiles”? —pregunta Hale confundido y frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un apodo —le explica Stiles, sonrojándose y apartando la mirada de Hale para fijarla en las carpetas que están esparcidas por  todo el piso. Siente que se sonroja aun más al darse cuenta del desastre que causó y rápidamente se agacha para comenzar a recogerlas.

—¿Cuál es su nombre real, entonces? —responde Hale también agachándose para levantar sus papeles.

—Una monstruosidad que nadie debería tener que oír —bromea Stiles deteniéndose al recoger una de las hojas, frunciendo los labios mientras lee su contenido—. Espera, ¿de verdad esta es la lista de libros de tu clase? Por favor, dime que no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunta Hale, sonando igual de molesto que de costumbre.

—¿De verdad no te parece para nada problemático el hecho de que todos estos libros fueran escritos por hombres blancos y heterosexuales? —contesta Stiles, mientras mira a Hale con una expresión aburrida en el rostro—. Por favor, cuatro de estos cinco escritores están muertos.

Hale se lo queda viendo con una mirada intensa y difícil de leer, y Stiles está a punto de inventar una excusa para escapar de la ira del profesor, pero justo cuando abre la boca, éste le _sonríe_.

—¿Qué libros escogería usted? —pregunta Hale, pero no suena enfadado ni como si estuviera a la defensiva, lo cual sorprende a Stiles con la guardia baja—. Si estuviera a cargo del curso.

Stiles parpadea y se lo queda mirando un rato antes de apartar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior, pensando en qué decir. Es una pregunta algo difícil, por supuesto, y Stiles no ha estado en ninguna clase de inglés desde que cursó segundo año en la universidad, así que le toma algo de tiempo pensar en una respuesta apropiada.

—Algo escrito por Sherman Alexie —comienza Stiles, pronunciando las palabras lentamente mientras pone sus ideas en orden—. _Flight_ , quizá.

—Buena elección —dice Hale con un tono de aprobación en la voz que hace estremecer a Stiles—. ¿Qué más?

 _—Ojos azules_ de Toni Morrison —continúa Stiles, sintiéndose más seguro y levantando la mirada hacia Hale—. _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco_ de Ken Kesey.

—Todas tienen un final feliz —bromea Hale, pero sigue con esa sonrisa tan típica de él en el rostro y un brillo de interés en los ojos.

—Por favor, como si _Lolita_ y _La cama del gato_ fueran mejores —se burla Stiles, pero también puede sentir una sonrisa asomándose en sus propios labios—. ¿Qué te parece _El curioso incidente del perro a media noche?_ No tiene un final tan feliz.

—Haddon es británico —contesta Hale mientras continúa mirando a Stiles con esa intensidad tan propia de él—. El curso es sobre la novela americana, ¿recuerda?

—Demonios —dice Stiles, volviendo a morderse el labio—. Eh, está bien. _Fahrenheit 451_ es bueno. Ese o también _El buen nombre_ de Jhumpa Lahiri.

—Yo elegiría _El buen nombre_  —responde Hale mientras asiente con la cabeza—. Nos daría un poco más de variedad, considerando que _Alguien voló sobre el  nido del cuco_ también es una novela distópica. ¿Cuál sería el último?

Stiles toma una pausa, estudiando a Hale cuidadosamente antes de decidir su respuesta.

 _—Brokeback Mountain_ —responde Stiles finalmente, sonriendo levemente y bajando la voz lo suficiente como para sonar como si estuviera coqueteándole.

—Ese es un cuento corto —señala Hale, pero a Stiles le complace notar que sus mejillas están algo rosadas—. Y por cierto, yo no me encargué de elegir los libros del curso.

—¿No lo hiciste? —pregunta Stiles sorprendido.

—Era muy tarde cuando acepté el trabajo, de modo que se me hizo más fácil utilizar los materiales que dejó el profesor anterior —contesta Hale, encogiéndose de hombros mientras recoge los últimos dos papeles del suelo—. Aunque si alguna vez volviera a impartir la clase, me aseguraría de cambiar una buena parte del material.

—Qué bien. De lo contrario, habría perdido todo el respeto que tengo por ti —dice Stiles, regalándole una sonrisa al profesor Hale mientras le entrega todos los papeles que estaba sosteniendo, y ambos se ponen de pie nuevamente. Stiles se pregunta distraídamente durante cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí agachados hablando sobre literatura.

—¿Me respeta? —pregunta Hale sonando muy divertido.

—Sólo porque te respeto un poquito no significa que no te equivoques —agrega Stiles, y Hale se lo queda viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Mocoso —masculla Hale mientras vuelve a ordenar sus papeles—. De todas formas, ¿no tiene que ir a algún lado? Parecía llevar mucha prisa.

—Oh, mierda —dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca mientras le echa una mirada a su reloj, colgándose la mochila del hombro—. Gracias por recordármelo.

—Lo veré el viernes en clase, ¿señor…? —exclama Hale mientras Stiles comienza a correr a través del pasillo de nuevo.

—¡Sólo llámame Stiles! —le grita por encima del hombro para evitar mirar hacia atrás torpemente.

En realidad sí tiene prisa. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Kira diciéndole que la visitaría a la una y veinticinco para hablar y ya es la una y treinta y seis.  Además, ella tiene una clase de Literatura asiático-americana que impartir a las dos, así que el tiempo es importante.

—Hola, Kira. —La saluda mientras intenta regular la respiración al finalmente entrar a su oficina.

—¡Stiles! Estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje —contesta con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se levanta del asiento detrás de su escritorio para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue en Japón? —pregunta Stiles mientras la abraza igual de fuerte.

—Excelente, como siempre —responde Kira, todavía sonriendo al separarse—. Es increíble, pero, aunque ya lo he visitado cinco veces, cada vez se siente como si fuera la primera.

—Mierda, me encantaría poder ir —suspira Stiles desplomándose en el sofá de la oficina de Kira, y ésta se sienta a su lado.

—A lo mejor habrá una conferencia a la que puedas ir un día —dice Kira tratando de consolarlo—. Así la universidad se encargaría de cubrir el viaje.

—Sí, bueno, probablemente sólo pueda ir a la conferencia principal de la Asociación Americana de Genética Humana, y esa sólo toma lugar en los Estados Unidos o en Canadá —responde Stiles haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, algún día cuando seas profesor titular y tengas suficiente dinero ahorrado podrás ir —dice Kira, inclinándose hacia él y pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro, apretándolo con suavidad—. Es eso, o ahorraré tantas millas de SkyMile como me sea posible y las usaré en ti.

—Ay, gracias, Kira —responde Stiles sonriendo y acercándose más a ella—. Pero, en serio, ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Pudiste visitar Nara?

—Ay, por Dios, Nara estuvo  _increíble —_ dijo alegremente mientras las mejillas se le ponían rosadas de la emoción tan sólo por recordar lo increíble que fue el lugar—. Aunque desearía poder hablar japonés con más fluidez. Quería escribirle algunos haikus.

—Definitivamente eres una típica profesora de Inglés —se ríe Stiles, chocando su hombro contra el de Kira con suavidad.

—Y tú eres un típico científico —contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—¡Oye, para tu información, ayer asistí a una lección de Inglés! —protesta Stiles, aunque no está nada molesto u ofendido.

—Espera, ¿en serio? —pregunta Kira mirándolo sorprendida—. ¿De cuál clase?

—Inglés 346 —admite Stiles, estremeciéndose un poco y comenzando a arrepentirse de su estallido repentino y deseando que Kira no hiciera demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Ella se lo queda mirando un momento y luego sonríe astutamente. Ya lo sabía.

—Derek es el profesor de esa clase, ¿no es cierto? —dice en un tono burlón.

—¿Derek? —repite Stiles, fingiendo inocencia y tratando de ignorar lo rápido que le comenzó a latir el corazón al enterarse del primer nombre del profesor Hale. Dios, actúa como un estudiante enamorado. Bueno, de todas formas pudo haber buscado el nombre de Hale —el nombre de Derek— por Internet.

—El profesor Hale —aclara Kira, esta vez incapaz de contener su enorme sonrisa—. Nuevo, joven y probablemente debería dejar la enseñanza para convertirse en modelo, tú sabes.

—¡Me robó a mis estudiantes! —protesta Stiles, dejando de fingir que no sabe a quién se refiere—. Tuve que cancelar mi clase de biología 424 porque coincidía con su estúpida clase de inglés 346 y aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento de mis alumnos se transfirieron a última hora.

—Ay, lo siento, Stiles —responde Kira con la sonrisa desapareciéndole del rostro, inmediatamente haciéndolo sentir culpable—. ¿Pudiste cambiarla al próximo semestre, al menos?

—Sí, pero será bastante agobiante —suspira Stiles, porque ha estado tratando de no pensar mucho en ello (afortunadamente Derek ha sido una buena distracción)—. Es decir, me convertiré en profesor titular pronto, y realmente espero que esto no lo afecte.

—No tiene por qué. Además, no fue tu culpa —lo tranquiliza Kira, todavía con el brazo encima de sus hombros—. De hecho…

Un zumbido fuerte sale del teléfono de Kira, interrumpiéndola.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Stiles, pero tengo que irme —dice Kira, comprobando el calendario en su celular, que le recuerda que tiene una clase que impartir en diez minutos.

—Está bien. Hablamos luego —responde Stiles, despidiéndose con un gesto—. De todas formas tengo un par de cosas que hacer en el laboratorio. No te preocupes.

—Escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Kira dándole un beso en la mejilla antes salir apresuradamente por la puerta.

—¡Está bien! —exclama Stiles tras ella.

 

\--

 

Stiles considera no asistir a la clase de Derek la mañana siguiente. Honestamente, no existe ninguna razón lógica por la cual deba asistir. En lugar de eso, podría quedarse a dormir, podría comenzar a trabajar en su PCR, relajarse con un café, o escribirle a Scott. Podría hacer _cualquier cosa_.

Pero en lugar de eso, nuevamente se encuentra a sí mismo en la clase de Inglés 346 de Derek Hale. Donde en estos momentos se encuentra discutiendo con Derek acerca de la homosexualidad latente de Hemingway (o la inexistencia de la misma). ¿Qué?

—Bueno, puedo estar de acuerdo con su forma de actuar como un estudiante universitario con exceso de compensación, pero lo que dices acerca de su interpretación del género es una estupidez —protesta Stiles, apoyándose contra la pared al final del salón tal como hizo el primer día.

—Bueno, en _El jardín del Edén_ … —comienza Derek, pero Stiles lo interrumpe con un quejido en voz alta del tipo que, si fuera estudiante, lo terminaría reprobando. De hecho, algunos cuantos estudiantes de la clase se ven un poco escandalizados, a excepción de aquellos que lo han tenido como profesor.

—Ay, por Dios, ¿de verdad te obligaste a soportar a tanto Hemingway? —pregunta Stiles, tratando de hacer una mueca infantil que exprese su disgusto—. ¿Es que acaso no tienes amor propio?

—Señor… —exclama Derek, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo con una expresión de frustración en el rostro, como si estuviera chupando un limón—  _Stiles_.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír al oír a Derek refiriéndose a él usando su primer nombre.

—Mira, sólo digo que… Sólo porque utilizó la palabra “hermafrodita” en una ocasión y uno de sus personajes se vistió como el sexo opuesto no quiere decir que tu teoría sobre su homosexualidad latente sea cierta —protesta Stiles encogiéndose de hombros—. Y toda la relación lésbica entre Marita y Catherine más bien parece producto de puras fantasías masculinas. David fue el que se quedo con Marita al final, de todas formas. Así que… no estoy de acuerdo con la homosexualidad latente de Hemingway.

Stiles está muy seguro de que escucha a alguno de los estudiantes susurrando, «ya hay suficiente homosexualidad latente en este mismo salón _»_. Stiles se muerde el labio para evitar reírse. En realidad no hay nada “latente” en ello. Además, él es bisexual, gracias.

—Entonces, sí leíste _El jardín del Edén_. —Es la respuesta que le ofrece Derek, y Stiles frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—Apenas y me leí la mitad —se burla Stiles, cruzando los brazos—. Después me aburrió y decidí leer un resumen online.

—Um —dice una voz vacilante, interrumpiendo la conversación. Stiles siente un poco de lástima por la mirada de agobio que demuestra la estudiante cuando tanto él como Derek se voltean a verla—, estoy algo confundida. ¿No estábamos leyendo _Adiós a las armas_? ¿O es que acaso me equivoqué de libro?

—Sí, lo siento —contesta Derek, aclarándose la garganta y sonrojándose un poco—. _Adiós a las armas_.

Y, bueno, quizá Stiles sí se siente un poquito mal por robarle la oportunidad de aprender a otros estudiantes. Pero sólo un poquito. Es muy divertido discutir con Derek.

 

\--

 

Hoy el día ha transcurrido… bueno, ha transcurrido. Ciertamente no es el peor día que Stiles ha tenido en su vida, pero tampoco el mejor. No asistió a la clase de Derek hoy y, francamente, se siente un poco mal al respecto. Claro que de haber asistido se sentiría peor. Le había estado quitando a Derek tiempo que podría estar utilizando en sus alumnos, y eso no está bien. Su deseo de meterse en los pantalones de Derek no debería quitarle la oportunidad de aprender a ningún estudiante.

Así que, en lugar de eso, había llegado temprano al laboratorio. En realidad era muy agradable trabajar ahí tan temprano. La calma que hay en el lugar antes de que las personas comiencen a llegar es bastante tranquilizadora. Al menos le permitía concentrarse.

Por eso, mientras está saliendo del laboratorio a comprar café, está de un humor algo decente, a pesar de haberse perdido la clase de Derek. No se siente necesariamente _bien_ , pero sí un poco agradable.

Lo cual explica por qué no se ha alejado de este estúpido estudiante que sigue hablándole, porque, por Dios, ¿cuántas veces tendrá Stiles que repetir la dirección del edificio de química?

—De acuerdo, creo que ya entendí —dice el chico, sonriéndole a Stiles y mirándolo de una forma que lo hace estremecer un poquito.

—Créeme, no es tan difícil de encontrar —responde Stiles sonriendo forzosamente y dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de recordar en qué momento el chico se le había acercado tanto.

—¿Sabes? Veré clases de Biología 424 el próximo semestre —continúa el chico, señalando al manual de Biología en las manos de Stiles y, por Dios, esto sólo le pasaría a Stiles—. A lo mejor te veré en clases. Podríamos, um… estudiar juntos. Incluso podrías ser mi tutor y todo. Tienes pinta de ser bueno en biología.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—Estoy seguro de que los profesores no tenemos permitido impartir clases individuales —dice Stiles con firmeza, tratando de luchar contra el rubor que amenaza con cubrirle las mejillas—. Aunque sí puedes hacerme preguntas en horarios de oficina.

El estudiante se lo queda viendo un rato, lleno de confusión, antes de ponerse como un tomate.

—Estoy dispuesto a olvidar nuestro encuentro si tú también lo haces —continúa Stiles, hablando con mucha firmeza, y el estudiante asiente rápidamente, sin saber qué decir—. Entonces, te veré en _mi_ clase.

Mientras se aleja, está seguro de que escucha al estudiante susurrar, «por Dios, las críticas de _Rate My Professor_ tenían razón». Stiles también está muy seguro de que no quiere saber de qué habla.

(Bueno, quizá sí. Un poquito. Lo buscará cuando llegue a casa).

No puede evitar soltar un suspiro agotado y ponerse de mal humor. No es la primera vez que le pasa algo así. A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado. Está al tanto de que no aparenta tener veintinueve años, porque todavía seguía siendo luciendo desgarbado y su rostro se veía un tanto juvenil. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre es incómodo que tus estudiantes te coqueteen, sobre todo porque no saben que eres su profesor. Pero por lo menos hoy no fue como cuando en sus primeros días como profesor uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo confundió con un estudiante _de secundaria_.

De todas formas, para cuando llega al Starbucks más cercano al centro del campus ya se siente un poco mejor. Los mocas de ese lugar son su placer culposo, a pesar de que Lydia siempre se queja al respecto. Sólo porque al parecer ella no puede beber nada que no sea esa bebida tan especial y de alta calidad traída por los mismísimos dioses de ve a saber qué isla tropical no quiere decir que su paladar sea _tan_ inculto.

Se detiene en el mostrador y ni siquiera se molesta en ordenar, porque viene tan seguido que casi todos los empleados saben que siempre pide un moca. Así que ahí está, de pie cerca del área por donde se recogen las bebidas y distrayéndose con su celular cuando una voz familiar dice:

—¿Stiles?

Oh, mierda. _Mierda_ , es Derek. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rápidamente, tratando de ponerlo en su lugar para que no se vea como si hubiese salido del departamento sin peinarse (pista: eso fue justo lo que pasó). Además, está usando sus anteojos de nuevo, porque salió del laboratorio hace un rato, y posiblemente también tiene una marca de las gafas protectoras alrededor de los ojos. Mierda, probablemente se ve como el típico “científico tonto”. Ni siquiera lleva puesta una camisa decente.

—No te vi en clases hoy —dice Derek, sacando a Stiles del trance producto del pánico en el que se encuentra.

—¿Eh? —responde Stiles inteligentemente mientras se lo queda viendo—. ¡Oh! Sí, tenía que ocuparme de algunas cosas en el laboratorio esta mañana.

—¿Decidiste abandonar la clase para trabajar en el laboratorio? —pregunta Derek, sonando sorprendido y un poco decepcionado.

—¡Hey! No abandoné nada —se queja Stiles, ligeramente ofendido por la forma en que Derek lo dijo—. No puedo abandonar una clase que ni siquiera estoy tomando.

—Oh. Bueno, supongo que eso explica por qué no pude encontrarte en mi lista de alumnos —bromea Derek. Bueno, Stiles supone que está bromeando. No suena como si estuviera bromeando, pero eso _tiene_ que ser un chiste, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de estar en la lista de alumnos?

—Sí, bueno, era obvio que tenía que ver qué estaba pasando cuando aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento de mi clase de Biología 424 decidió transferirse a último minuto —responde Stiles, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Derek—. Aunque no puedo culparlos, ahora que sé a qué se debe el alboroto.

—Yo… —comienza Derek, sonrojándose, pero no termina la frase y sin decir nada por un momento— La clase de hoy estuvo muy callada sin ti.

—Mucha gente consideraría eso como algo _bueno_  —bromea Stiles, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose torpemente sobre sus talones, tratando de resistir las ganas de volver a acomodarse el cabello—. Y de todas formas, no quiero quitarle la oportunidad de aprender a tus alumnos. Tarde o temprano comenzarán a hablar.

—¿Quieres decir que no volverás? —pregunta Derek sonando extrañamente decepcionado.

—¿De verdad estás tan desesperado por continuar discutiendo sobre Hemingway? —dice Stiles levantando una ceja.

—¿Continuar? Eso significaría que no gané dicha discusión, y sí lo hice —responde Derek casi sonriendo.

—Oh, de _ninguna manera_ la ganaste —dice Stiles mientras siente algo en el pecho que no puede identificar—. Hemingway es un cretino y lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

—Claro, eso es exactamente lo que ocurre —dice Derek sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué no me recuerdas cuál de los dos tiene un doctorado en Inglés?

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene que gustarte Hemingway para conseguir un doctorado? —contesta Stiles, tratando de no pensar en lo agradable que es discutir con Derek y en lo mucho que le gustaría que estuvieran haciéndolo en una posición más horizontal.

—No, pero reconocer sus contribuciones a la literatura americana y al arte de la escritura como tal sí lo es —responde Derek mirando a Stiles como si no estuviera para nada sorprendido.

—Bueno, en mi opinión, Hemingway puede irse a la mierda —dice Stiles, sacándole la lengua a Derek. El barista, quien seguramente fue alumno de Stiles el año pasado, se lo queda viendo sorprendido. Ugh, a veces olvida que, como profesor universitario, debe comportarse como el adulto que es.

—No sé cómo es que tus demás profesores soportaban tenerte en clases —resopla Derek, aunque hay una nota de diversión en su voz.

—Tú pareces estar soportándolo muy bien hasta ahora —responde Stiles sonriendo suavemente.

Derek abre la boca para decir algo, pero es interrumpido por el barista gritando, «¡Un moca grande para Stiles!».

—¿Chocolate tan temprano por la mañana? ¿De verdad? —Dice Derek, y suena como si lo estuviese juzgando.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, ya son las diez, así que no es _tan_ temprano —responde Stiles, también juzgando a Derek con la mirada—. Y en segundo lugar, no sé qué vida tan horrible estarás viviendo pero, para tu información, el chocolate _siempre_ es bueno.

Stiles cree que escucha a Derek decir en voz baja, «Por Dios, eres tan _joven»_. Lo cual es, ya sabes, un poco raro, porque Derek debe ser sólo unos cuantos años mayor que Stiles. Está a punto de comentárselo cuando su teléfono comienza a vibrar al recibir un mensaje de texto. Se disculpa con la mirada antes de revisarlo, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras lo lee.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme —dice Stiles guardándose el celular en el bolsillo y recogiendo su bebida del mostrador—. Un accidente en el laboratorio.

—¿Nos vemos el miércoles? —contesta Derek, pero suena como una pregunta. De hecho, suena algo indeciso, la cual no es exactamente una palabra que a Stiles se le hubiera ocurrido asociar con Derek Hale.

—¿Quizá? No lo sé. Depende de cuánto trabajo pueda tener —responde Stiles sonando un poco apenado mientras trata de no malinterpretar la expresión cuidadosamente inexpresiva de Derek—. Aunque si quieres podría visitarte en horarios de oficina.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dice Derek entre dientes, lo cual confunde a Stiles aun más, porque… ¿Por qué demonios no sería una buena idea?

—Bueeeeeno —contesta Stiles, alargando la palabra y dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Derek—. Está bien, te veré cuando pueda. Que a lo mejor deba ser en horarios de oficina.

Derek suelta un resoplido, pero no dice nada más al respecto.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Derek —continúa Stiles, sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Para ti soy el profesor Hale! —le grita Derek, y Stiles sólo se ríe.

 

\--

 

—Bueno, me dijeron por ahí que recientemente has estado hablando con Hale —dice Lydia apenas ve a Stiles entrar en su oficina, casi haciéndolo querer darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

—Kira jamás me traicionaría —contesta Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, pero Allison los vio muy cómodos en su oficina hace un par de días —responde Lydia, levantando una ceja perfectamente esculpida—. Así que cuéntamelo.

—¿Estás obligando a tu novia a espiarme? —pregunta Stiles, tratando (en vano) de evadir el tema en cuestión.

—Kira y ella fueron juntas a almorzar, y casualmente te vio —responde Lydia, y Stiles se siente un poco culpable, porque realmente Allison es mucho más dulce y menos aterradora que su novia, y se le hace muy difícil imaginársela espiándolo a propósito. Además, haber estado almorzando con Kira explicaría por qué ella, siendo profesora de Francés, estaría en el edificio de inglés.

—Tú fuiste la que insistió en que debía  asistir a su clase —murmura Stiles, echándose en el asiento frente su escritorio sin molestarse en seguir negándolo. Ya debería saber a estas alturas que cuando se trata de Lydia Martin de nada sirve resistirse.

—¿Ya tuvieron sexo, por lo menos? —pregunta, y Stiles se la queda viendo con la boca abierta y las mejillas rosadas.

—¡Lydia! —chilla, sonando bastante escandalizado— ¡No!

—Por favor, es totalmente del tipo que te gustan —dice Lydia, para nada sorprendida por la respuesta de Stiles—. Ya deberías dar el primer paso.

—Mira, él… simplemente está fuera de mi alcance, ¿de acuerdo? —suspira Stiles, hundiéndose más en el asiento—. Ya he tratado de coquetearle y jamás me corresponde.

Stiles trata de no sentirse tan decepcionado mientras lo admite. Ciertamente, han pasado casi dos meses, y aunque es capaz de hacer que Derek se sonroje, éste siempre le pone un alto a sus coqueteos. El hecho de que se sonroje quizá significa que Derek se siente avergonzado por él. Honestamente, Stiles debería dejar de intentarlo si su coqueteo es tan malo que hace que Derek sienta vergüenza ajena.

Lydia lo estudia cuidadosamente con la mirada, apretando los labios en una línea firme, obviamente contemplando algo.

—Stiles, lo que necesitas es un poco más de confianza —anuncia, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando los codos sobre el escritorio—. Por lo tanto, esta noche vendrás conmigo y Allison al _Jungle_.

—¡Pero ya tengo planes! —protesta Stiles, aunque en realidad sólo iba a ver _The Walking Dead_ con Scott.

—Estoy segura de que Kira encontrará otra forma de mantener a Scott ocupado mientras estás fuera con nosotras —contesta Lydia, mirando a través de sus excusas con mucha facilidad.

—No quiero tener sexo con nadie que no sea Derek en estos momentos —se queja Stiles, utilizando otra excusa sin interesarle lo patética que suene.

—No estoy diciendo que debas tener sexo con nadie —dice Lydia, mirándolo con una expresión que dice, “creí que eras mucho más inteligente”—. Lo que harás esta noche es bailar, hacer que algunos chicos guapos te compren bebidas, y quizá caerte a besos con alguien y de esa forma dejar de pensar en esa estupidez de que Derek está fuera de tu alcance. Después continuarás coqueteándole a Derek Hale y quizá invitarlo a salir.

Stiles se la queda viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y piensa protestar, porque, siendo honestos, las únicas personas que se interesan en él son estudiantes que no se dan cuenta de que es profesor. Cuando finalmente se había aventurado a la página web de _Rate My Professor_ de la que el estudiante que había intentado coquetear con él había mencionado, Stiles no sabía qué escoger entre sentirse aterrado o ligeramente halagado por haber conseguido un nivel tan alto de “guapura”. Al final, había decidido sentirse aterrado. Porque al parecer la audiencia que tanto lo adoraba estaba comprendida entre estudiantes de diecisiete a veintidós años que se sentían atraídos a la idea de un profesor acostándose con un estudiante. A estas alturas jamás iba a conseguir otra cita.

Por Dios, todos sus amigos están casados, comprometidos, o en relaciones de largo plazo, y él todavía sigue desesperadamente soltero. Ya debería salir y comenzar a comprarse algunos gatos.

—¿Insistirás en elegir mi atuendo? —pregunta Stiles finalmente, decidido a irse por la opción menos conflictiva.

—Sí —contesta ella simplemente, como si su respuesta hubiese sido obvia. Porque sí, fue así.

—Está bien —suspira.

Lydia sonríe.

 

\--

 

 

De acuerdo, a Stiles le gusta ir al _Jungle_ la mayor parte del tiempo. Ya a estas alturas ha consumido un par de bebidas (ninguna comprada por él, por supuesto) y se está comenzando a soltar un poco. Claro que el tipo tan guapo presionándose contra él también está siendo de mucha ayuda.

Ocasionalmente observa dos cabezas de cabello color rojo brillante y cabello rizado color marrón oscuro que le indica dónde Lydia y Allison también se encuentran bailando, con sus cuerpos juntos moviéndose de una manera que lo distraería muchísimo si esta noche no estuviera más interesado en individuos del tipo masculino. Lydia y él tienen un acuerdo, ¿está bien? Él tiene permitido objetivar un poco su cuerpo cuando salen a bailar siempre y cuando ella pueda hacer lo mismo con él.

Stiles inclina la cabeza contra el pecho de su compañero y deja escapar un gemido cuando éste empuja las caderas hacia adelante. De hecho, tiene en mente olvidarse de Derek y dejar que este tipo lo lleve a casa (o, demonios, aunque sea al baño) cuando sus ojos se fijan en una figura familiar que está sentada en uno de los puestos junto a la pista de baile.

Bueno. Stiles no está completamente seguro de que esto sea una coincidencia o una oportunidad enviada por algún dios.

Decide que es una oportunidad.

—Oye —dice, volteando el rostro para mirar al hombre detrás de él—, creo que ya me voy a tomar un descanso.

—Por supuesto —contesta el hombre, con una expresión un tanto decepcionada pero comprensiva en el rostro—. ¿Podré verte de nuevo?

—Probablemente no —responde Stiles, disculpándose con una sonrisa—. Lo siento.

—Nah, está bien —dice el tipo, apartando con cuidado sus manos de las caderas de Stiles y dando un paso hacia atrás—. Ve a divertirte con el hombre moreno, alto y melancólico de allá.

—Gracias —responde Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar con suavidad la mejilla del sujeto antes de hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre para encontrar a Derek.

Por primera vez, se siente cómodo consigo mismo. Quizá tenga algo que ver con el alcohol fluyendo ligeramente dentro de él, pero, por más que odie admitirlo, también tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Lydia siempre sabe cómo vestirlo. Claro, los pantalones que le obligó a ponerse esta noche no serían para nada prácticos si hubiera estado buscando sexo (se tarda una _eternidad_ para ponérselos y quitárselos), pero hacen que el culo se le vea espectacular. De hecho, se sentiría tentado a dar una vueltecita frente a Derek si no fuera por el hecho de que luciría raro y como si estuviera esforzándose demasiado.

—Qué agradable verte aquí —dice Stiles mientras se desliza entre los asientos frente a Derek, quien se lo queda mirando sobresaltado.

—Stiles —contesta Derek, viéndose algo atónito—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué hace la gente en un club? —pregunta Stiles, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras Derek parece tambalearse un poco.

—No deberías… No deberíamos estar hablando —dice Derek, con la voz extrañamente entrecortada y los ojos fijos en algún punto detrás de Stiles, como si tuviera miedo de mirar a otra parte. Huh. Stiles nunca se hubiera esperado que Derek fuera _tímido_.

—¿Es esa tu manera de invitarme a bailar? —pregunta Stiles lamiéndose los labios, poniendo atención a la manera en que Derek siguió el movimiento con la mirada durante un segundo.

—No puedo —responde Derek, sonando afligido y apretando los puños—. Yo… Nada de bailar.

—Entonces déjame comprarte una bebida —insiste Stiles, inclinándose hacia delante de la mesa para estar más cerca de Derek.

—Tengo que conducir —dice Derek rápidamente y Stiles se siente decepcionado.

—Entonces una soda. Algo sin alcohol —responde Stiles, sintiendo la ansiedad revolviéndole el estómago con cada rechazo.

—Esto es poco profesional —murmura Derek después de un momento, con una voz tan suave que Stiles casi no puede oírlo sobre las cornetas vibrantes que esparcen la música por todo el club.

—Por favor, como si fueras el primero en hacerlo —dice Stiles volteando los ojos, haciendo que Derek lo mire fijamente con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro—. Quiero decir, mira a Allison y a Lydia. Danny, de Informática, y yo también estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo.

Eso parece escandalizar aun _más_  a Derek. ¿En serio? Stiles de verdad no se lo hubiera imaginado como alguien tan en contra de las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo.

—Stiles —dice Derek lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un animal alterado—, no tengo idea de lo que “Danny” te pudo haber dicho, pero…

—¡Derbear! —exclama una voz que sobresalta a Stiles mientras una mujer se sienta junto a Derek— ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Laura —gruñe Derek con la voz llena de advertencias que la mujer —Laura— ignora por completo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Sólo soy su hermana —continúa la mujer, e inmediatamente la tensión que Stiles sentía sobre los hombros se desvanece. Aunque no pensó que estuvieran juntos. El _Jungle_ es un club gay, después de todo.

—Stiles —contesta éste usando su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿ _El_ Stiles? —pregunta Laura, tomando a Stiles un poco por sorpresa. En sus ojos se refleja un brillo peligrosamente familiar, del tipo que Stiles está acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de Lydia—. Me he estado _muriendo_ por conocerte.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Stiles, ahora completamente confundido.

—Por supuesto —contesta Laura simplemente mientras sus brillantes labios rojos se transforman en una sonrisa—. Eres el favorito de Der, después de todo.

 _—¡Laura! —_ grita Derek, ahora con más fuerza.

—Aw, por favor, Derek, él ni siquiera… —comienza Laura, pero Derek la interrumpe.

—Nos vamos —anuncia, tomándola del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola fuera del asiento.

—¡Es un placer conocerte, Stiles! —grita Laura sobre su hombro, riéndose un poco, probablemente ebria.

Pero Derek no dice nada, dejando a Stiles completamente confundido. Tiene en mente perseguirlos —para demandar una explicación— pero ya habían desaparecido para cuando volvió en sí. ¿A qué _mierda_ se debió eso?

Suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello ligeramente empapado en sudor mientras se da cuenta de que fue rechazado otra vez. Quizá el universo le está diciendo que se olvide de esto. Demonios, quizá el mismo _Derek_ le está diciendo que se olvide de esto. Se queda mirando la mesa, malhumorado y preguntándose si sería socialmente aceptable beberse el vaso de agua por la mitad que Derek no se terminó.

Se lo bebe en tres sorbos antes de regresar a la pista de baile y perderse entre la multitud de cuerpos bailando.

Nadie vuelve a casa con él, pero no puede decir que se siente decepcionado.

 

\--

 

 

Stiles sigue asistiendo a las clases de Derek, pero sin hablar tanto. Justo como predijo, algunos de los estudiantes de Inglés 346 se han vuelto más audaces, ofreciendo interpretaciones e incluso desafiando algunas de las declaraciones de Derek. Claro que todavía hay muchos que sólo se quedan sentados mientras babean por Derek, observándolo sin vergüenza alguna. A Stiles le gustaría decir que él no es uno de esos, pero en parte sí lo es.

Sin embargo, sí le habla a Derek es durante sus horarios de oficina. Le dedica todo el tiempo que puede a Derek en esos momentos, aunque a veces no puede hacerse cargos de sus otras tareas, en particular las de investigación.

—En todo caso, ¿en qué estás trabajando? —pregunta Derek un día que Stiles entra en su oficina, agitado por haber corrido por todo el campus para llegar a tiempo a los últimos quince minutos del horario de oficina de Derek.

—Impronta genética —responde Stiles casualmente, echándose en el asiento frente a Derek, con las piernas abiertas intencionalmente—. Básicamente es cuando la copia de un gen en específico se apaga durante el desarrollo fetal. Tú sabes, porque hay dos copias de cada gen, uno de cada padre, y no necesariamente se necesitan ambos.

—Suena complicado —contesta Derek, y Stiles no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el tono halagador en su voz.

Siendo honestos, había estado bastante preocupado por ver a Derek después de su encuentro en el _Jungle_ hace más o menos una semana. Y, pues, había sido incómodo durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, de alguna forma habían logrado regresar a algo parecido a la forma en que estaban antes. Stiles tiene la sospecha de que se debe a su mentalidad testaruda. Se pega de las personas como si fuera moho, o eso le dicen.

—Lo es —dice Stiles después de un momento, sonriéndole a Derek—. Pero estoy seguro de que lo entenderías si te lo propusieras.

—Claro —resopla Derek, sarcástico. Confía en Derek para que te lleve la contraria _incluso_ cuando se trata de cumplidos.

—En serio, estoy muy seguro de que si puedes entender _La señora Dalloway_ , puedes entender lo que sea —contesta Stiles frunciendo los labios—. O sea, ¿a qué se debió todo eso? ¿Los cambios en el punto de vista y todo lo demás?

—No es tan difícil de interpretar una vez que entiendes el estilo de escritura de Woolf —dice Derek, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente—. Sólo necesitas leer más.

—¡Oye, por supuesto que leo! —se queja Stiles, haciéndole un puchero a Derek, pero sin estar realmente ofendido. Derek tiene algo de razón, después de todo. Desde su última clase oficial de Inglés en segundo año, su material de lectura ha consistido mayormente en revistas académicas, artículos de blogs y ensayos de sus alumnos.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué fue lo último que leíste, entonces? —pregunta Derek levantando una ceja.

—Uh —dice Stiles, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se esfuerza en recordarlo—. La última edición de…

—Las revistas no cuentan —resopla Derek, provocando que Stiles arrugue el entrecejo, porque, ¿es en serio? _The New England Journal of Medicine_ no es una maldita _revista_ , muchísimas gracias.

—Bueno —contesta Stiles, suspirando de forma muy dramática—, entonces supongo que debe ser… —Se acuerda de algo y sonríe maliciosamente— _La Bisexualidad y los Peligros de la Supresión Histórica_ , de Derek Hale.

Derek se lo queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De verdad leíste eso? —pregunta después de un tiempo con la voz un tanto entrecortada, aunque para nada parecida a como lo estaba aquella noche en el club.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —resopla Stiles, pero sigue sonriendo—. Tenía que averiguar más sobre ti.

—Quieres decir que me acosaste virtualmente —dice Derek, mirando a Stiles con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque la punta de las orejas se le pusieron algo rojas.

—Ay, por favor, Derek. Me haces ver como un demente cuando lo dices así —se queja Stiles con un tono divertido en la voz.

—Pero es que _eres_ un demente —se burla Derek, cruzando los brazos—. Y no me llames así.

—No es como si fuera alumno suyo, _profesor Hale —_ dice Stiles, aunque el “profesor Hale” sonó más como un ronroneo que otra cosa, haciendo que las mejillas de Derek se sonrojaran un poco—. Vamos, _profesor Hale_ , ¿no cree que…?

—Um —dice una voz desde la puerta, interrumpiéndolos, casi espantando tanto a Stiles que por poco se cae del asiento—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Kira! Kira, vieja compañera, vieja amiga, ¿qué haces aquí? _—_ pregunta Stiles entre dientes, tratando de componerse a sí mismo y hacer que Kira se largue, porque, maldición, ¡está _tan cerca_ de hacer que Derek caiga! Casi puede saborear sus futuras sesiones de besos en la oficina.

Ella le dirige una mirada aburrida mientras entra a la oficina y coloca una montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio de Derek.

 _—_ Dos estudiantes de posgrado de la clase de Inglés 120 estuvieron en una pelea en un bar y están en el hospital _—_ explica, dándose la vuelta hacia Derek _—_. ¿Crees que puedas tomarte algo de tiempo y ayudarme a corregir estos exámenes?

 _—_ Veré qué puedo hacer _—_ suspira Derek, tomando de una vez el primer ensayo y revisándolo por encima con una mueca en el rostro.

 _—_ Mierda, qué alegría no ser profesor de Inglés _—_ dice Stiles, haciendo una mueca de simpatía _—_. Creo que moriría si tuviera que leer tantos ensayos escritos por estudiantes de primer año.

 _—_ Tú tuviste que escribir un ensayo de primer año una vez _—_ señala Kira, provocando que Stiles sonría al recordarlo.

 _—_ Sí, sobre la historia de la circuncisión masculina _—_ contesta Stiles, complacido al notar cómo las orejas de Derek se tornan un poco rosadas de nuevo _—_. Debería enmarcar esa cosa uno de estos días.

Kira no puede contener una sonrisa debido a aquella declaración.

 _—_ Sabes, el profesor Finstock todavía sigue molesto por eso _—_ dice Kira en un tono divertido _—_. Lo usa como un ejemplo de escritura sin sentido.

 _—_ Por favor, ese ensayo fue una obra de arte y él lo sabe _—_ se burla Stiles, porque _era cierto_ , ¿de acuerdo?

 _—_ Te dejaré convencerlo de eso por tu propia cuenta _—_ responde Kira, ahora sonriendo ampliamente _—_. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, Scott quiere que vayas a cenar a su casa mañana ya que no fuiste el viernes.

 _—_ Claro _—_ dice Stiles con un gesto perezoso, y Kira asiente con la cabeza mientras se da la vuelta hacia Derek.

 _—_ Gracias de nuevo, Derek _—_ dice Kira, dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa a Derek.

 _—_ Sí, por supuesto _—_ contesta Derek, despidiéndose.

Después de eso, Kira se marcha. Todo está relativamente en calma durante unos momentos mientras Derek empuja su nueva montaña de exámenes hacia él y Stiles trata de pensar en qué decir, tratando de recordar dónde se habían quedado antes de que Kira los interrumpiese.

 _—_ ¿Te refieres a todos los profesores de la universidad por sus primeros nombres? _—_ pregunta Derek antes de que Stiles pueda decir nada.

 _—_ No a todos _—_ responde Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros, un poco confundido por el hecho de que Derek haya preguntado eso. ¿Es realmente tan extraño que conozca profesores de otros departamentos? _—_. ¿Por qué?

 _—_ Stiles… _—_ contesta Derek, y la expresión de preocupación en su rostro toma a Stiles por sorpresa _—_ Olvídalo.

 _—_ Oh, vamos, ¿qué pasa? _—_ insiste Stiles, poniéndose derecho y haciéndose hacia adelante para apoyar los antebrazos en el escritorio de Derek _—_. En serio, no me puedes dejar colgando, viejo.

 _—_ No debes dejar que se aprovechen de ti _—_ dice Derek después de un rato, confundiendo aun más a Stiles.

 _—_ Claro, de acuerdo _—_ responde Stiles, mirándolo extrañado _—_. Soy la persona menos indicada para que se aprovechen de mí, pero gracias por proteger mi virtud, supongo.

 _—_ Crees que soy una persona mucho mejor de lo que en realidad soy _—_ contesta, mirando sus exámenes con el ceño fruncido y evitando mirar a Stiles.

 _—_ Nah, sé que eres un imbécil, pero al mismo tiempo eres… Yo sólo… _—_ dice Stiles, y las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta. Se detiene por un momento _—_ Déjame llevarte a cenar.

Derek levanta la mirada rápidamente, claramente sorprendido.

 _—_ Stiles… _—_ contesta con la voz entrecortada y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

 _—_ No, escúchame, ¿sí? _—_ lo interrumpe Stiles, inclinándose hacia él aun más _—_. Me gustas mucho. Eres listo y sarcástico y no tienes miedo de demostrar todo lo que tienes. Y, tú sabes, el hecho de que estés buenísimo es un punto extra. He tratado de hacértelo ver durante meses, pero…

 _—Stiles_   _—_ repite Derek, esta vez con voz severa, pero a Stiles no le importa.

 _—_ ¡ _Sé_ que te gusto! ¡No lo niegues! _—_ exclama Stiles, mirando a Derek atentamente, tratando de mantener contacto visual _—_. He _visto_ la forma en que me miras. Así que, por favor, sal a cenar conmigo.

Derek se queda en silencio durante un largo tiempo, con tantas emociones pasándole por el rostro que Stiles no puede ni interpretar qué es lo que está sintiendo.

Entonces, dice:

 _—_ No.

 

\--

 

Stiles no está muy orgulloso de admitir que se pasa casi toda la semana siguiente metido en el laboratorio. Está triste, ¿de acuerdo? La cual es una reacción completamente válida, porque le acaban de _romper el corazón en un millón de pedacitos_. Sabe que puede ser algo intenso de vez en cuando, pero realmente creyó que estaba interpretando las señales correctamente esta vez. Pero al parecer no fue así.

Incluso visita el refugio felino el viernes. Sin embargo, no puede llevarse ninguno a casa. Pero, en serio, ya debería dejar de vivir en negación.

Morirá solo con al menos tres gatos. Es inevitable.

—Habla —le ordena Lydia, prácticamente empujándolo a un asiento después de arrastrarlo hasta su oficina. Para ser una mujer tan pequeña, es increíblemente fuerte.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿El cambio climático? ¿El feminismo interseccional? —le contesta enfadado, cruzando los brazos por sobre el pecho firmemente y mirándola obstinadamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Es miércoles y has estado deprimido desde el jueves pasado —dice ella, sin sorprenderse por su actitud—. No pienso seguir ignorándolo. Así que habla.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho más la filosofía de ignorar un problema hasta que éste desaparece —reprocha Stiles enfurecido.

—Pues, claramente no se irá a ningún lado —responde Lydia, mirándolo alterada—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste una ducha? De hecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te molestaste en peinarte el cabello?

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero no dice nada.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que me respondas, Stilinski —lo amenaza Lydia cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles no tiene ninguna intención de decir nada—. Además, sabotearé tu ordenador.

—No te atreverías —dice Stiles, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, sin estar completamente seguro de aquella afirmación.

Lydia le sonríe perversa.

 _—Está bien_  —suspira Stiles, cansado de discutir—. Invité a Derek a salir y dijo que no, ¿de acuerdo? Fin de la historia.

—¿Dijo que no? —repite Lydia, sonando realmente sorprendida por primera vez—. ¿Te dijo que no _explícitamente_?

—Sí, me dijo que no explícitamente —responde Stiles, pasándose una mano por su ya muy desordenado cabello. Lydia tiene razón, ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo peinó con algo que no fueran sus dedos—. Muy claramente. En mis narices.

—Lo siento, Stiles —dice Lydia después de un rato, con una expresión de lástima no propia de ella en el rostro.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría volver a ahogarme en trabajo para evitar ahogarme en el fondo de una botella, así que… —contesta Stiles, señalando la puerta de la oficina vagamente con una mano.

—¿Te dijo por qué? —lo presiona Lydia, aparentemente sin estar satisfecha por la respuesta.

—No. No, no lo hizo —exclama Stiles, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. Es todo lo que sé, ¿de acuerdo? Literalmente dijo, «no». Es todo.

Lydia estudia su expresión por un largo rato antes de fruncir los labios y asentir con la cabeza. Stiles sale de la habitación como un rayo.

 

\--

 

Es viernes cuando Stiles sale del laboratorio para algo que no sea comer o dormir, y eso sólo porque Boyd está resfriado y necesita un suplente para su lección de Biología 130. Naturalmente, Stiles es el afortunado. Está un poco convencido de que Lydia lo hizo a propósito. Demonios, quizá hasta fue ella quien contagió a Boyd. ¿Quién sabe?

De modo que se siente _mucho más_ que miserable al estar impartiendo una lección a estudiantes universitarios a las nueve de la mañana de un viernes. De todas formas, a pesar de eso se obliga a sonreír y a actuar de forma animada.

Realmente no es tan difícil. Es Biología 130, después de todo. Podría enseñar esto en sueños. Sin embargo, media hora más tarde eso cambia.

Porque merodeando al final del auditorio se encuentra Derek Hale, observando a Stiles como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes.

Mierda, Stiles va a _matar_ a Lydia.

—Como iba diciendo —Stiles logra continuar, apartando la mirada de Derek y aclarándose la garganta torpemente—, los plásmidos son elementos genéticos extracromosómicos que van acompañados de genes letales.

De alguna forma se las arregla para terminar la segunda parte de la lección. Realmente no tiene ni idea de _cómo_ demonios lo hace, pero lo hace. Aunque se le hace muy difícil no mirar a Derek cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, sobre todo cuando está parado _ahí mismo_.

¿Por qué está aquí Derek, en primer lugar? En serio, ¿qué pretende? Mierda, con suerte no está aquí para humillar a Stiles aun más, porque… porque…

 _Dios_. Derek Hale necesita salirse de su cabeza.

Una vez que la clase acaba, lo único que Stiles quiere hacer es salir corriendo de la habitación y alejarse de Derek lo más que pueda. Claro que no hay forma de que eso suceda, en parte porque necesita quedarse a responder las dudas que puedan tener los alumnos, pero también porque está en la esquina más alejada de las puertas de salida y hay aproximadamente doscientos estudiantes tratando de marcharse al mismo tiempo.

Su vida es una mierda.

—Profesor Stilinski —dice un estudiante, trayendo a Stiles al presente y distrayéndolo de Derek al menos durante un tiempo—. Um, ¿debería entregarle mi solicitud de recalificación de examen a usted, o debería esperar a que el profesor Boyd vuelva?

—Yo lo tomaré —contesta Stiles, tomando los papeles, mirando la portada rápidamente por encima antes de asentir con la cabeza, considerándolo un trabajo aceptable—. El profesor Boyd puede que no vuelva hasta después de una semana, en cuyo caso te habrás pasado de la fecha de entrega.

—Gracias —responde el estudiante, ajustándose las correas de la mochila con torpeza—. Yo… um… entonces lo veré el lunes, profesor Stilinski.

—Sí. Nos vemos —dice Stiles distraídamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y ajustándose los anteojos mientras revisa algunos exámenes.

—Así que… —dice una voz demasiado familiar, haciendo que Stiles se sobresalte y levante la mirada— Creo que le debo una disculpa, profesor Stilinski.

—Um… —contesta Stiles, tragando pesadamente y tratando de no quedarse mirando a Derek a pesar de no haberlo visto en semanas— De acuerdo. Escúpelo.

—Yo, uh, nunca te dije por qué te rechacé —comienza Derek, luciendo extrañamente incómodo y ansioso por primera vez—. Yo…

—Viejo, no —lo interrumpe Stiles moviendo la cabeza—. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. No es no, y lo respeto. No he dejado de respetarte sólo por eso, pero _sí que_ _lo haré_ si empiezas a darme excusas estúpidas, así que…

—¡Pensé que eras un estudiante! —exclama Derek.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Pensaste que era un estudiante? —repite Stiles, incrédulo y con la boca abierta.

—Sí —masculla Derek, apretando la mandíbula y posando la mirada en el piso del salón de lectura.

—Pensaste que era un estudiante —dice Stiles de nuevo, todavía procesando aquella declaración—. Pensaste que era un _estudiante_.

—Bueno, si sólo vas a echármelo en cara… —dice Derek entre dientes, sonrojándose—. Mira, olvídalo. Entiendo que perdí mi oportunidad.

—¡Oye, yo no dije eso! —exclama Stiles, sosteniendo a Derek del brazo mientras éste trata de darse la vuelta—. Yo sólo… todavía estoy procesándolo, ¿de acuerdo? O sea, en serio, ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que era un profesor?

—Estabas en mi _clase_. ¿Qué esperabas? —se queja Derek, aunque suena más avergonzado que a la defensiva—. Y te ves… —Derek hace una mueca— joven.

—Sí. Estoy al tanto de que parezco un adolescente —dice Stiles volteando los ojos, pero toda la situación en realidad lo está divirtiendo mucho. En serio, esto sería muy gracioso si no fuera por todo este malentendido Derek no había podido cogérselo como Dios manda durante meses—. Ni siquiera eres la primera persona que me confunde por un estudiante este mes. Te juro que tengo veintinueve. Puedo mostrarte mi licencia y todo.

Derek parece aliviarse al oír eso.

—Un momento, ¿por eso actuabas tan raro al saber que soy amigo de Kira? —pregunta Stiles, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar todo—. ¡Mierda, de verdad tratabas de proteger mi virtud!

—Si te llevo a cenar esta noche, ¿dejarás de mencionarlo? —responde Derek, rojo como un tomate.

—Jamás —contesta Stiles, sonriéndole ampliamente—. Voy a contarle esta historia a nuestros _nietos_.

—Creo que te estás adelantando demasiado —masculla Derek, pero es una protesta demasiado débil para sus estándares.

—Por favor, me pasé meses tratando de gustarte. Leí a _Hemingway_ por ti. ¿En serio crees que voy a dejarte ir ahora? —pregunta Stiles, cubriendo la mano de Derek con la suya y entrelazando los dedos.

—Leer a Hemingway sí que es un sacrificio muy noble —responde Derek, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¡Ha! Sabía que secretamente odiabas a… —comienza Stiles.

Derek lo interrumpe con un beso.


End file.
